


Endgame— how it could’ve (should’ve) ended

by uglyycarrot



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Hurt Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyycarrot/pseuds/uglyycarrot
Summary: Alternate ending for Endgame that popped into my head earlier!!  I thought that my days of writing fanfic were behind me, but I had to get this idea out there!





	Endgame— how it could’ve (should’ve) ended

**Author's Note:**

> This is not well written bc I think I wrote in in like, two minute, but... I hope you enjoy :))

“And I... am Iron Man.”

...And then he snapped...

...And for just a second... the world was silent....

...And Thanos himself faded into nothing.

What about Tony? 

Rhodey saw him first, immediately fearing the worst. Moments later, and Peter Parker was there, asking, no, begging, his beloved mentor— no, his father figure— to wake up. Could he even hear him?

Then there was Pepper, gently pulling Peter away from her husband. She stared into his eyes. Could he even see her?

Choking back tears, she uttered one word, her voice barely even a whisper. “...Friday?”

“Vitals... are weak. But—“

The AI didn’t get to finish her statement. She was interrupted by a cough.

Those eyes... those empty eyes that Pepper had just been staring into blinked up at her.

A smile. His face.. which had just been expressionless moments before... broke into a soft smile.

“Hey, Pep...”

Pepper couldn’t help but let out a sob— tears were streaming down her face. Tears of relief. 

Tony let out a deep breath, clearly exhausted, before continuing. 

“Guess I was able to pull off that one last surprise.”


End file.
